Five Words in a Moment
by Tadpole24
Summary: He placed his hand over hers, staring at her, their faces so close. He could feel the warm rush of air hitting his face in short bursts, as though her breath had quickened in the last few seconds. And then he pulled back. BB Post Season 4.


**I'm feeling the one shots tonight. Hope this one's ok. :)**

**Disclaimer: Hart Hanson is legally not allowed to read fanfic, I'm sure that means he can't write it either...hence, I am not Hart Hanson and therefore, I do not own Bones.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Five Words in a Moment

..:::..

His life and everything in it had boiled down to this one moment in time. Five words had been his undoing and possibly hurt him more than anything in his life had before.

He was an army trained sniper, had killed in more wars than he was willing to count. He had taken on parenthood and taken on the rejection of the mother of his son. He had endured countless measures of hurt, pain and endless hours of torture. He had taken bullets meant for others and he had taken bullets meant for him. He had suffered through a rough childhood and survived, pulling his brother out with him. He had made it through more adversary than any human being should be able to handle. But five words were going to break him.

They had been at the Founding Fathers, the squints and him, and as usual he and his partner had cornered themselves off in their own little bubble, separated from the rest of the universe. She had taken him aside and told him she was proud of him. Proud.

His heart had near leapt out of its confines. He took nothing she said for granted; cherished every word and this was no exception. He cherished the sweet voice that carried the compliment to his ears and smiled easily when the owner of said sweet voice had placed a hand on his arm in emphasis of what she was saying. He always loved when she took a brave step and reached out to him.

He placed his hand over hers, staring at her, their faces so close. He could feel the warm rush of air hitting his face in short bursts, as though her breath had quickened in the last few seconds.

And then he pulled back.

The look on her face was shock and hurt and all kinds of torture rolled into one. He had never regretted making someone feel bad more than he did now.

Apologies were on his tongue but making no connection to his lips.

And it was too late.

She looked at him defiantly and removed her hand from his arm, the space she left there felt so cold and he wished he had a rewind button on his life.

With a final look she uttered the words that had left him confused and scared, "I can't do this anymore."

She had turned and walked away and his heart had sunk to beneath his feet where the soles of his shoes were painfully ripping it apart.

One moment and his world had been shaken to the core.

"Bones, wait." He was not a quitter.

He ran down the street after her. He'd seen her park a block away and followed her in that direction, hoping to meet her at her car. All logic told him that she would just drive away anyway, but the small hopeful part of his mind told him that he might be able to stop her just long enough to explain himself.

"Booth, I do not want to talk to you." Her strides were long, her pace was fast. She was going to get to the car before he even had a chance to catch up.

"Bones, please, just stop and talk to me."

She whirled around and stormed towards him, her eyes a dangerous cobalt, "Talk? I'll talk, you listen."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes trained on the beautiful woman before him and nodded.

She looked down at his hands hanging limply by his sides; _this'll get him going. _She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it up to her chest, placing it there, over her heart, "Feel this?"

His mouth was dry, which was probably a good thing considering she had told him that she was talking and he was listening. He nodded.

"This is what you do to me." She shoved his hand harder against her skin, making sure he could feel the rapid beating of her heart, "Every day Booth. Most of the time it's all day and all night."

He looked at her with such longing and she almost gave in to her baser needs and just kissed him, but she knew she had to tell him so much more before she would be satisfied.

"I feel on edge all the time, Booth. I haven't felt like this since Andy Fluger. I was a kid, irrational and young with hormones coming out of my nose."

He could have said anything, but instead he corrected her, "Ears, Bones. Coming out of your-"

She brushed it aside, "Whatever, Booth. I had a lot of hormones and that's what I could blame for liking that boy so much that my heart fluttered any time I saw him." She let his hand drop from hers and watched sadly as it felt back to his side of the line. "You're the only person who has made me feel like that since I was a young girl. It took me a long time to understand, but I finally did," She looked up at him, pain evident in her eyes, "But it's clear to me now that you don't feel the same way."

She turned again and started walking towards her car. She was debating even waving goodbye when she felt a pull at her wrist, she looked back for a split second and found herself kissing Special Agent Seeley Booth. His hand had moved hers to his chest where, as her lips glided smoothly across his, she felt his heart rate rise to a manic pace.

He pulled back roughly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, marking her, "You make me feel more than anything any person has ever made me feel, don't you doubt it."

She had known he would follow her and so she had made a speech in her mind of what she wanted to say to him, looking at his face now, his lips swollen, his eyes sincere, she abandoned the speech and made both their nights instantly better, "Come home with me, Booth."

He smiled and kissed her once more. Five words couldn't have made him happier.

..:::..

**We all wish Bones was back on air...Support me in this time of need. I accept PayPal, Cheques, Credit cards and REVIEWS...**

**Mainly reviews. **

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
